Final Flash
or & }} Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ, fainaru furasshu) is one of Vegeta's signature moves (together with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack), and supposedly the most powerful. In order to make the attack, Vegeta draws his hands back, gathering all of his Ki, and thrusts his palms forward, discharging a massive beam of energy towards his opponent. Vegeta first uses this move against Recoome, although at this point the attack is unnamed, and the charge time is significantly shorter, resulting in a weaker attack. The posing for the attack is nearly identical Vegeta's Final Flash as a Super Saiyan, where the only difference is that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward. Recoome's armor is mostly obliterated by the blast, though he emerges from the dust undamaged, and even striking a pose. It is not until Vegeta uses this move during his fight with Perfect Cell, that he dubs the attack the Final Flash. Though Cell was significantly more powerful, the sheer amount of energy that Vegeta put into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, nearly obliterated the overconfident Cell, as well as the entire Earth. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempted to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrated the ground on which he stood and continued off into deep space. When the dust cleared, Cell had lost half of his upper torso. Despite this, and his surprise, he was able to regenerate himself and continue the fight. In the anime, but not in the manga, Vegeta uses this move against the Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched. In this instance Vegeta spent only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used in its debut (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. was able to effortlessly deflect an attac that Perfect Cell himself was previously vulnerable to. He later uses it against Goku as Majin Vegeta (the attack name is heard, but not seen, as he placed the fingers of his hands upward instead of the heels of his hands to each other) and then later against a swarm of Buus while buying time for Goku to charge his Spirit Bomb. It should be noted that in the anime the attack's color matches Vegeta's default aura (but this is not true in the Playdia Game "DBZ Gaiden" where (Super Saiyan) Vegeta Shoots a Blue Final Flash. Vegito also combines this move to make the Final Kamehameha. This move is often seen in Vegeta's repertoire in the Dragon Ball Z video games, often as one of his strongest attacks, if not the very strongest. It also comes in a blue color like the Kamehameha in Final Bout. Final Shine Final Shine appears to be the next form of the Final Flash, developed by Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT. It is like Final Flash in that he pulls his hand back before throwing it forward and firing a deadly, powerful blast, only with this attack, he uses one hand. When he fires it, a huge widening blast of green energy is shot at the enemy. Although the attack charges rather quickly, it seems to possess a great deal of power regardless. However, he rarely used the attack, and it was often to no avail.